


take what's yours before life does

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [55]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: "I had this dream where we were dating,” he tells them, looking from Peter to Chris and back again as he speaks.





	take what's yours before life does

“You’ve been silent today,” Chris notes as he settles on one side of the couch in his and Peter’s living room.

 

“What’s bothering you, darling boy?” Peter asks, taking the other side of the couch, the middle clearly left open for Stiles to sit.

 

It’s his usual place, too, when they hang out after their weekly training session. The training was Chris’ idea, a way to make sure of Stiles’ continued survival. The movie and cuddling after, that was Peter’s way to maintain pack bonds. 

 

“You’re my favorite packmate,” he told Stiles when Stiles asked why he never cuddled with anyone else.

 

“And Chris?”

 

Peter turned to smirk at his lover at that, Chris already rolling his eyes, already knowing what Peter would say. “With Christopher I bond in many different ways and positions.”

 

Stiles had to fight with himself so he wouldn’t ask, if they could bond with him that way too.

 

But that’s been years ago, well before they three of them became, well, friends. Friends that had the potential to become something a lot more, in Stiles’ opinion.

 

He’s been trying to ignore it, the pull he’s felt first towards Peter, then Chris, then to both of them combined. They work so well together, Peter and Chris, they merge into a unit, a well-oiled machine not only in a fight, but in daily life, too.

 

Stiles has seen them cook together, wash dishes, bitch about laundry and putting away socks. He’s also set the table with them, helped them in the garden, watched movies until they all fell asleep on the couch in a heap of limbs.

 

Way too often Stiles has caught himself thinking that he fits with them, too.

 

He thinks that it’s time he’s done something about it, so he perches on the coffee table in front of the couch, and looks at the space they’ve unthinkingly left for him, wondering if it could finally become permanently his.

 

"I had this dream where we were dating,” he tells them, looking from Peter to Chris and back again as he speaks, “The three of us. It’s not the first time I thought of us being together, but somehow I’ve always thought that you guys were waiting for me. First to turn eighteen, then to finish college. I don't know.” He shrugs, shakes his head a little. Watches Chris give Peter a pointed look. “And then I thought maybe you guys are waiting for me to make the first move. So that's what I’m doing.” He pauses for a moment to catch his breath. Strangely enough, he’s not nervous at all. 

“Our lives are crazy and dangerous and no one knows what happens next,” Stiles continues, “but I don't want to spend the rest of my life waiting for you guys to decide you’re done waiting on me. I want to date you, the both of you, if you’ll give me the chance.”

 

It’s surprisingly unsurprising to see them both reach out for him at the same time and Stiles laughs a little as they pull him to sit with them on the couch. The gap finally filled.

 

Chris is the first to speak, Stiles’ right hand still held captive in his, Peter pressing a lingering kiss to Stiles’ left. “We didn't want to scare you or push you into something you might not want after all.”

 

“We had to be certain you were sure about this,” Peter says and he’s so close, both of them are, caging Stiles in.

 

Stiles doesn’t want to leave their sides ever again.

 

“I get that,” Stiles tells them,”I do. But I want this. I want you.” He squeezes both their hands in reassurance.

 

“And we want you.” Chris promises.

 

“For as long as you’ll want us, we’re yours,” Peter vows.

 


End file.
